Et si on
by Redhun
Summary: Sur un terrain, on est jamais seul. Il y a toujours quelqu'un avec nous. Les relations se mêlent et s'entremêlent. Qui peut dire ce qui se passe alors. Troisième os: le destin est imprévisible
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis une nouvelle sur le site et je sors un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête. Il y a des chances pour que cela deviennent un recueil d'os. Donc si vous avez des avis, des conseils, ou même des défis... Review?

Si on se lève à l'aube, on peut voir.

Si on se lève à l'aube, on peu les voir, roulés en boule comme une portée de chaton dans un grand lit king size.

On peut voir, sur le côté à gauche, Murasakibara, étendu de tout son long, une moue sur le visage et sifflant légèrement dans son sommeil. A droite, on trouve Aomine, étendu sur le côté , la tête vers le milieu du lit. Le sommeil a effacé toute trace d'arrogance sur son visage.

Puis à côté d'Aomine vient Kise. Emboité en petite cuillère à Aomine avec un petit sourire éclairant son visage lumineux. De L'autre côté, à la droite du pivot Violet se trouve Midorima. Pas de lunettes sur son visage. Pas de dureté sur ces traits. Le sommeil apporte la paix à tous après tout.

Et au milieu du lit, se trouve le duo de petit de l'équipe. Un aux cheveux bleus, un aux cheveux rouges. Ici aussi, pas d'arrogance, pas d'émotion. Juste l'innocence de ceux qui ont rejoint les bras de Morphée. Le passeur et le meneur. Kuroko et Akashi.

Ne voyez pas dans ce sommeil quelque chose de malsain. Ils ne forment pas de couples bizarres. Mais seulement une famille. Une famille unie.

Cette famille qui a bien failli sombrer il y a quelques années. Cette famille que le benjamin a du sauver de la déchéance.

La vie a failli les séparer. Aucun ne peut oublier le sentiment de trahison qu'ils ont ressenti quand Kuroko a quitté Seirin. Aucun ne peut mettre des mots sur cette période sombre qui leur a fait détester le basket.

Il aura suffit d'un mot. Un seul mot pour faire disparaitre tout ce qui avait été construit. Un bateau qui vacille ne peut naviguer bien longtemps.

Heureusement, quelqu'un, dans l'ombre avait toujours veillé sur les cinq autres, dans l'ombre.

Un ombre qui avait pleuré, crié, souffert, tout cela pour réparer et parvenir à cet instant.

Après la winter-cup, ils se sont retrouvés, ils ont parlé. Chacun a pardonné mais oublier aucun n'a pu. Et ils ont fini par fair une colocation jusqu'à la fin du lycée. La famille était à nouveau réunie. Il reste beaucoup à faire, beaucoup à dire, mais aucun ne s'en préocupe pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant, chut...

Laissons les profiter de la paix de ces instants.


	2. Et si on faisait des blagues

Voici un nouvel OS. Il est tout chaud!

Aoneko-sama: Merci pour ta review! Tu m'as inspiré cet os sur la face sombre de Takao qui je trouve est sous-exploité.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari**

Le faucon est le rapace ultime. Il possède une des meilleure vue du règne animal. Planant haut dans le ciel, il attend son heure. Mais sa vision est sa plus grande qualité comme son plus grand défaut.

Voir est une bénédiction, voir est une malédiction. Tout le monde trouve que c'est un talent utile, rien ne lui échappe, rien ne peut passer outre. Combien de fois son oeil de faucon a t'il mené son équipe à la victoire? Takao a arrêté de compter. Mais les pires défauts son ceux qui avec modérations sont les meilleures qualités. C'est là que tout s'enraille.

Car rien n'échappe à son regard, même les choses qu'il préfererait ignorer. La tristesse d'un équipier que celui-ci essaie de cacher, la joie de celui qui vient de réussir un panier. Mais il y a pire.

Il y a un an, Takao sortait pour la première fois avec une fille. Elle avait son âge et il en était tombé fou amoureux, pas elle visiblement. Il avait tout vu, les incohérences dans son comportement, son stress, les preuves qu'elles croyait réussir à lui cacher. Et finalement, il l'avait surprise. Le coeur en miettes, Takao avait rompu. Il aurait préféré être aveugle.

Alors, pour se protéger, il s'était construit une carapace.

En l'espace de quelquesmois, il était devenu Takao Kazunari, le blagueur. Il voyait toujours mais grâce à l'humour, il pouvait ignorer. Il gagna des amis mais c'est quand on est le plus entouré qu'on se sent le plus seul.

Mais un rayon de soleil devait venir éclairer le quotidien de Takao, un rayon portant le nom de Shintaro Midorima. Il pouvait percevoir les actions de son nouvel équipier mais c'était tout. Impossible pour lui de voir less émotions du vert. C'était reposant.

Le vert l'avait fasciné dès son arrivée. Ses capacités au basket allié à son attitude de Tsundere en faisait le partenaire idéal pour le possesseur de l'oeil de faucon. Alors il l'avait approché et s'était glué à lui pour ne plus jamais le lacher. Près de lui, son don restait sage. Seul avec lui il pouvait se permettre d'être lui même. Qui mieux qu'un membre de la génération des miracles pouvait comprendre un talent envahissant et l'aider?

Sont Shin-chan avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Ils n'étaient pas parfait mais ils formaient un duo efficace sur un parquet.

Mais dans l'ombre, Takao continuait à veiller. Car il savait que Shintaro avait des problèmes et qu'un jour ce serai à lui de l'aider. Il attendrait haut dans le ciel et, le moment venu, il fondrait sur les ennemis de Shin-chan pour les détruire de toutes la puissance de ses yeux.

Il a été brisé. On le reconstruit. Lui, le faucon de Shutoku a une mission: protéger. Et qui c'est ce que cela va entrainer pour lui et le vert?

* * *

Une review? Un défi? A la prochaine!


	3. le droit au bonheur

Un couple que je n'ai jamais vu et que je trouve sympa.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Externalité: action d'un agent qui a des conséquences (positives ou négatives) sur l'action d'autres agents.

Sans leurs as ils ne se serraient jamais rencontré. Ils étaient trop différents pour cela. L'un était l'âme damné d'un Shooting gard trop talentueux, l'autre était la conscience d'un copy-cat.

Tout les deux acceptaient de rester dans l'ombre pour que leurs as puissent briller. Leur rôle consistait à les empécher de sombrer. En cela, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et c'est en s'observant l'un l'autre qu'ils avaient compris. Ils étaient des guerriers ennemis mais avec le même but.

Alors, sous le regard intrigué de leurs as, Kasamatsu et Takao avaient commencé à discuter. A force d'échanges, ils avaient sympathisés. Ce n'était pas une vraie amitié, loin de là. Leur mission ne le permettait pas. Cela ressemblait plus à une rivalité mélangée à de la compréhension. Peu pouvait comprendre, aucun n'avait voulu.

Sauver Kise et Midorima n'était pas à leur portée. Alors ils avaient attendu que l'orage passe et que le ciel s'éclaircisse. Cette clarté était venue sous le nom de Kuroko Tetsuya. Celui-ci avait réussi l'impossible. Leurs as étaient sauvés

Mais alors pour eux deux, qu'en est-il aujourd-hui?

Kasamatsu se secoua pour se reprendre. L'entrainement de Kaijo venait de finir. Le joueur attrapa une serviette sur un banc pour s'essuyer le visage. Il regarda Kise qui souriait franchement. Que les choses ont changées, pensa t'il.

Son téléphone vibra et il jeta un coup d'oeil distrait au message. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Takao lui donnait rendez-vous sur un terrain de basket près du lycée. C'était devenue une habitude pour les deux joueurs: une invitation à la fin des cours, un terrain de basket et des un contre un enflamés.

Il se changea rapidement, salua tout le monde et sortit sous le regard intrigué de Kise.

Les deux joueurs arrivèrent en même temps au terrain de basket. Takao portait, tout comme Kasamatsu, encore son uniforme. Les deux joueurs lançèrent leurs affaires sur le côté et Takao sortit un ballon de basket.

Sans prononcer un mot, ils se mirent en position. Takao attaqua par une feinte vers la droite qui fut contrée avec facilité par Kasamatsu. Ce dernier récupéra la balle et se dirigea vers le panier. Il arma son tir pour un panier à trois points mais un saut éclair de Takao emmena le ballon en touche.

Le duel continua pendant 10 minutes sans qu'aucun point ne fusse marqué. C'est qu'ils se connaissaient plutôt bien maintenant. A cette pensée, Kasamatsu laissa son attention dériver.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se mettrait à apprécier le Shutoku. Ils partageaient le même but et la même passion, cela les avait rapprochés. Et il fallait compter avec cette volonté de protéger leurs équipiers. Leur amitié était peu conventionnelle mais cela importait peu. Ils avaient partagé les mêmes chaines. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, est ce que cela pouvait toujours fonctionner? Kasamatsu se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était attaché à Takao, beaucoup attaché.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Takao avait profité de ce moment de flottement pour marquer un panier. Le Shutoku le regardait avec des pensées similaires.

-Alors Kasa-chan, on reconnait sa défaite?

Le joueur de Kaijo sursauta en entendant le surnom. Il savait que Takao le réservait à ceux qu'il considérait comme intimes. Il sourit et se remit en position.

-Jamais.

Et il passa à l'attaque pour prendre la balle. Cependant, il ne put anticiper le mouvement de Takao et le heurta, les projetant tout les deux à terre. Kasamatsu toucha le sol avec un grongement et sentit Takao lui tomber dessus. Le joueur de Shutoku se redressa un peu. Puis réalisant, les deux lycéens se figèrent le joues rouges.

Takao paru prendre une décision.

-Désolé Kasa-chan.

Et il l'embrassa. Surpris, Kasamatsu ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Takao était entrain de l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Shutoku rompit le baiser et se releva. Puis il tendit la main au Kasamatsu qui la pris par réflèxe et le remit sur ses jambes. Le silence s'installa. Aucun n'osait parler quand Kasamatsu eut un déclic salvateur. Il voyait enfin.

Le joueur de Kaijo prit une grande inspiration, apaisé. Tout avait pour but de les ammener à ce moment là. Leurs as les avaient enchainé et avaient permi leur rencontre puis Kuroko les avait libéré. Mais le futur était pour eux. Tout menait à ce moment là. Il venait de comprendre. Et avec la compréhension vint l'acceptation. Kasamatsu sourit.

-Je te pardonne, murmura le joueur.

Puis il attira Takao à lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Il sentit le Shutoku passer des mains autour de ses épaules et frissoner. Tranquillement, il rompit le baiser. Takao, heureux de ne pas sentir de rejet posa sa tête sur son épaule et ressera son étreinte. Les deux savourèrent la paix du moment pendant quelques minutes. Puis Kasamatsu eut un petit rire.

-On a quand même de la chance. Tu imagines tout ce qui aurai pu foirer.

Takao secoua la tête.

-Kasa-chan... tais-toi et profites.

Et à nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent. Le nouveau couple était paisible.

A quelques mètres de là, derrière des buissons.

-Ils forment un joli couple hein Midorimacchi?

-Tais toi, idiot, tu vas nous faire voir,nanandayo!

Mais les deux membres de la génération des miracles regardaient leurs sempais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin ils s'étaient trouvés. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, Kasamatsu et Takao avaient bien le droit au bonheur. Et ce n'était certainement pas Midorima et Kise qui allaient dire le contraire.

-Encore un truc pour lequel il faudra remercier Kurokocchi.

-Remercier, remercier...Je te rappelle qu'on a tout les deux parié et que l'addition risque d'être salée.

-Et quel est le prix du bonheur pour toi?

* * *

Un avis sur ce couple un peu spécial? Un défi? Review


	4. Et si on s'aimait

Aoneko:Aller, pour le plaisir! Un midokise, un!

Kise sortit à radar de l'agence de mannequin. il n'en pouvait littéralement plus. La séance d'aujourd'hui avait vraiment été éprouvante pour le mannequin. En soupirant, il prit la direction de son appartement.

Marchant dans les rues de Tokyo, il repensa à la séance d'aujourd'hui. Le photographe était un jeune plutôt en vogue dans le métier. Il faisait des bonnes photos, kise devait en convenir. Cependant, comme il possédait un certains talent, il se croyait autorisé à se comporter comme un despote. Il parlait mal à tout le monde, avait des exigences de diva et n'était jamais satisfait. En une séance, il avait usé trois mannequins en une séance et Kise avait été appelé en urgence pour les remplacer au pieds levé.

Le mannequin secoua la tête pour chasser ses larmes.

Le pire dans tout cela était que l'équipe de l'agence se rangeait du côté du photographe. oui les photos étaient superbes mais à quel prix. fermant les yeux, il soupira. Kise était fatigué.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu ses illusions sur le métier de mannequin. Ce monde était impitoyable et rempli de requins. mais depuis quelques années, tout avait changé. Avec le boom du métier, tout le monde était de plus en plus exigeant. les agence savaient que pour un manequin qui refusait quelque chose, il y en aurait toujours 10 derrière pour accepter. L'honneur et la morale n'avaiaent plus leur place ici. et Kise en avait mare de tout cela.

Sentant son corps le lâcher, il se laissa tomber sur un banc près de lui et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et normalement, il avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. La fatigue, les évènements récents associés à la peur de perdre son emploi et donc sa seule source de revenus se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Il se mit à trembler quand son soudain une main se posa sur son bras.

-Kise, nanandayo?

Sans cesser de trembler, le copieur se redressa.

-Salut Midorimacchi.

Le shooter regardait Kise un air impénétrable sur le visage. Il portait l'uniforme de Shutoku, signe qu'il sortait de l'entrainement.

Midorma secoua la tête. mas dans quel état cet imbécile c'était encore mis. Surtout pour faire une crise seul dans son coin. Il savait que c'était dangereux de rester seul dans ses moments là. toute la génération le savait. C'est pour cela qu'à l'époque de Teiko, ils s'assuraient qu'il y ai toujours au moins une personne avec Kise. Le copieur avait même fini à l'hôpital une fois bon dieu! Secouant la tête, il se décida.

-En temps que futur médecin, je ne peux pas te laisser comme çà. Tu viens avec moi.

Kise tenta de sourire.

-Mais non çà va aller!

Il tenta de se lever mais se mit à haleter. il retomba piteusement sur le banc. Midorima soupira profondément. C'était à ce point?

-Kise. Tu vas suivre mon rythme. Inspire...expire...Inspire...Expire.

Kise copia mécaniquement les mouvements du Shooter. Il se calma progressivement. Avec l'aide de Midorima, il put se mettre debout. le copieur s'appuya largement sur son camarade.

-On va où?

-A mon appartement. Mes parents sont absents.

Et sans laisser le temps au copieur de protester, il l'entraina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux basketteurs mettaient les pieds dans l'appartement du Shooter. A l'image de Midorima, tout était ordonné et propre. les murs étaient ornés de boiseries claires qui contrastaient avec les meubles e bois patiné. Sans laisser à Kise le temps de protester, le Shooter l'entraina vers sa chambre.

-Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis donc tu dormiras dans la mienne. tu vas passer la nuit ici hors de question que je te laisse repartir. je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé?

Le blond secoua la tête. Le shooter le déposa sur son lit et disparu quelques secondes. Kise en profita pour examiner la chambre. On y trouvait une armoire, une bibliothèque, un bureau et le lit sur lequel il était assis. le tout était parfaitement rangé. une seul chose détonnait dans ce petit monde de perfection. un ballon de basket et une enceinte. Kise fronça les sourcils. Midorima revint à cet instant avec un plateau et surpris son regard.

-Mon objet chanceux du jour.

Kise sourit devant les manies de son ancien équipier. Celui posa le plateau sur le lit et s'assis. il y avait un bol de nouilles pour chacun.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

-C'est parfait merci, répondit le copier.

Et il se jeta sur la nourriture. les nouilles furent avalées en quelques minutes. Midorima observa son ex-équipier mais préféra le laisser manger tranquillement. Quand celui-ci eut fini, il passa à l'attaque.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Ce n'est rien Midorimacchi, répondit le copier trop vite pour être honnête.

Midorima fronça les sourcils. la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

-Rien comme tu dis ne te ferai pas faire une crise d'angoisse. On a l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler et même tes sourires sonnent faux. Je te conseille de me répondre.

Et contre toute attente, Kise se mit à pleurer. pas des sanglots d'enfants, simulés dans le but d'apitoyer. C'était de vraies larmes silencieuses d'adultes, de celles qu'on tente d'étouffer, de celles qu'on tente de cacher. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Midorima réalisa à quel point Kise était à bout. eut de choses pouvaient mettre le copieur dans cette état.

-Encore l'agence de mannequin.

-Brisé, Kise ne put que hocher la tête.

Midorima songea que certaines personnes mériteraient un poing dans la figure. de la part d'un nom violent, c'était quelque chose. Il était sur de pouvoir convaincre toute la génération des miracles de l'accompagner pour une petite visite au directeur de Kise. Il sourit en imaginant la scène. (moi aussi)

Secouant la tête, il posa le plateau par terre. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ces choses là. Soupirant, il entoura maladroitement Kise de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il se contenta de lui frotter le dos. Il laissa Kise pleurer, le copieur en avait vraiment besoin. Les deux restèrent là pendant ce qui parut des heures.

Puis le shooter sentit Kise se détendre contre lui. Le contre coup était entrain de le rattraper. Doucement, il se leva, ouvrit lescouvertures et borda Kise dans son lit. Il regarda le copieur en souriant et s'appretait à sortir quand une main attrapa son poignet.

-Reste avec moi Mirdorimacchi. S'il te plait...

Le Shutoku regarda avec surprise le copieur mais celui ci ne le lacha pas. Il secoua la tête.

-Tu es impossible.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les couvertures et se glissa dessous. Heureusement que le lit était large. Kise se bouina immédiatement contre lui.

-Merci.

-Dors,nanadayo! Tu en as besoin.

Sans rien ajouter. Kise nicha sa tête dans le cou de Midorima. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Comme d'habitude, cet idiot ne pouvait rienbfaire comme tout le monde. Comment un être tellement fragile pouvait-il attirer tout le monde comme ça? Même lui avait fini par succomber.

Resserrant son étreinte sur Kise, il sentit le sommeil le gagner à son tour. Avant qu'il n'abandonne la lutte. Il abandonna au silence son lourd secret.

-J'aime cet idiot de Kise.

Puis tranquillement, il s'endormit. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu voir un sourire illuminer le visage de Kise dans son sommeil. Mais pour l'instant laissons les dormir.

* * *

Un avis sur cet OS? Un couple à proposer? Un défi? Review!


End file.
